A. Field Of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to a new and improved apparatus for locking the trigger of a fastener driving tool to prevent the firing thereof.
B. The Description Of The Prior Art
Fastener driving tools powered by pressurized fluid or electricity and employed for driving fasteners into a workpiece can be dangerous to the operator unless they include a safety of a type to prevent misfiring of the tool. To provide the safety feature necessary, several tool disabling or safety devices are used in the prior art.
One type of prior art safety device requires that the tool be placed onto the workpiece before the tool is actuated into an operative mode to allow driving of a fastener. Another type of prior art structure includes a toggle mechanism secured at one end of the tool and at the other end to the trigger. In the extended at-rest position of the toggle, the trigger cannot be pivoted to fire the tool. In order to pivot the trigger, the operator must apply pressure to the joint or knee of the toggle causing it to collapse allowing pivoting of the trigger. This latter type of prior art safety or locking mechanism is awkward to manipulate and may require two hands to operate the safety mechanism and fire the tool.